Eterno Sufrir
by Shiji
Summary: La orden de Magdalena, guardo un gran secreto en la "Decima Capilla". Envidia, Celos, Traición, Secretos, Egoísmo y el regreso de algunos enemigos hacen que la tierra vuelva a ser Amenazada. Chrno regresa pero le fala algo muy importante.


Capitulo 1

Bueno, aquí traigo mi fic de Chrno Crusade, espero y no se confundan mucho, cualquier duda porfas díganme, sin más los dejo con este primer capítulo.

{:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

Hace ya muchos años que lejos de las ciudades fueron encontrados en una pequeña cabaña los cuerpos de Rosette Christopher y Chrno los cuales siguen intactos sin rastro de que haya pasado el tiempo en ellos, y que ahora, yacen en una capilla oculta dentro de la Orden de Magdalena, la cual se ordeno hacer para que nadie los encontrara.

.—.—.—.—.—.—En la case de Joshua—.—.—.—.—.—.

— Papa mira ya pude entrar a la orden de magdalena aprobé el examen— Entra corriendo en al estudio de la casa una joven rubia de ojos carmesí mientras sacude unos papeles en el aire—

—Muy bien Eli, pero ¿no crees que seria mucha presión estar en la orden y en la escuela? —Pregunta calmadamente Joshua.

—Por eso decidí dejar la escuela— dice alegremente la jovencita.

— ¡Elizama Christopher como que vas a dejar la escuela a penas tienes 16 años¡ —Reclama molesta una mujer de cabellos violáceos.

—Vamos mama no es como para que ayas pegado es gritote, además todo lo que enseñan en la escuela ya me lo se— menciono despreocupada en un intento de quitarle importancia.

—Y como explicas tus pésimos exámenes y horribles calificaciones— acuso Azmaria molesta.

—Pero…..-fue interrumpida.

—Nada de peros, no te sales de la escuela solo para ir ahí— concluyo firmemente.

—Pero tu también estuviste en la orden de Magdalena y no estudiaste, por que yo si debo estudiar y olvidarme de la orden—Recrimino dolida la joven.

—No quiero que tengas que sufrir lo que yo sufrí —intento tomarla de la mano para que comprendiera sus motivos, pero esta se alejo.

— ¡¿Que sufriste?! la orden te acogió, no tuviste preocupación alguna— grito enfadada la rubia.

— ¡Tú que sabes de mis preocupaciones o de mi vida! —Grito exaltada la joven madre.

— ¡No se por que no me cuentas, lo único que se es que son mis padres y ya! —Acuso mientras las lágrimas intentaban salir por sus orbes carmesí.

—No le levantes la voz a tu madre— Interrumpió el rubio en la discusión, en tono tranquilo y comprensivo—

—Pero papa…—intento rebatir pero ahora más calmada.

—No me gusta discutir, por favor, mejor arreglemos esto con un trato, te parece— propuso mientras le sonreía tiernamente a su hija—.

— ¿Tengo otra opción? — dijo molesta, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Elizama escucha a tu padre— regaño la mujer.

—Te voy a dejar estar en la orden— dijo tranquilamente.

— ¿En Verdad? —Pregunto emocionada.

—Pero no debes de dejar la escuela, y además tienes que elevar tus notas— termino por decir sin borrar su sonrisa.

—Y como hago eso— dijo un poco exaltada por las condiciones de su padre.

—Tú dijiste que lo que te "enseñaban" ya lo sabias entonces no creo que deba ser tan difícil— animo su padre recordando las palabras de la chica.  
—Bueno, hare mi mejor esfuerzo— contesto enérgica la chica.

—Ahora sube a tu habitación a descansar mientras mando una carta a la madre directora para que te deje salir para ir a la escuela— término por decir el rubio mientras se iba a sentar a su escritorio.

La joven salió de la habitación con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Azmaria espero a que la joven entrara a su habitación para después mirar a su esposo y empezar a hablar.

— Joshua, ¿no crees que la consientes demasiado? — su voz denotaba la molestia que le provocaba el carácter tan blando de su marido.

—Tal vez tienes razón, y si la consiento demasiado— empezó mientras se sentaba en la silla detrás de su escritorio —pero ahí instantes en los que su fuerza de voluntad y su gran carácter, me recuerdan a los de mi hermana — termino mientras entrelazaba sus manos y apoyaba su barbilla en estas.

—Es cierto, el carácter de Eli muchas veces es muy parecido al de Rosette— se escucho una tercera voz, dando la razón al rubio—

— ¡Reverendo Remintong! — alzo la voz una asustada Azmaria ante la inesperada intromisión.

—Buenas Noches Juan— dijo Joshua tranquilamente— Perdone, no lo escuchamos cuando llego— se disculpo apenado el rubio.

—Al contrario discúlpenme ustedes por entrar sin permiso, es que la puerta estaba abierta, y al escuchar la discusión, me dio pena interrumpirlos— dijo nerviosamente el rubio mayor —por lo que decidí esperar para platicar mas cómodamente.

Desde que Joshua se había recuperado remintong siempre lo visitaba por lo menos una vez por semana, habían entablado una gran amistad.

—Reverendo tome asiento, voy por algo de café y unas rebanadas de panque que horneamos esta mañana— dijo suavemente la mujer mientras salía de la habitación.

.—.—.—.—.—.—Orden de Magdalena —.—.—.—.—.—.

Mientras tanto la nueva madre directora revisaba muy detenidamente los exámenes de los nuevos ingresados, en especial uno, el de una joven muy alegre de carácter energético, su forma de pensar era muy diferente a la de muchas personas le gustaban las nuevas ideas que la joven podría traer además de que sus apellidos se le hacían muy conocidos.

Empezó a meditar, intentando recordar donde los había escuchado, se distrajo por el sonido de la puerta, estaban tocando.

—Adelante hermana Karen, la puerta esta abierta — Anuncio sabiendo de antemano de quien se trataba.

—Buenas Noches hermana Sarah, me gustaría saber si ya reviso los exámenes de los nuevos alumnos—.

—Eso hago, estoy revisándolos uno por uno—

—De veras, ¿por que no veo que pase de ese? — dijo jugando un poco la joven.

—Hermana Karen, ¿le he pedido su opinión? —pregunto serenamente mientras despegaba la vista de los documentos.

—Lo siento, no volveré a entrometerme— dándose cuenta de su error se disculpo por su falta de respeto.

— ¿Se le hacen conocidos los apellidos de Christopher Hendric? —Pregunto la superiora cambiando a un tema mas intrigante.

—Solo el de Christopher, es el apellido de Rosette, nuestra Santa— explico mientras caminaba para situarse al lado de su superiora — pero no creo que tenga algo que ver esta joven con la Santa— opino mientras veía el examen que tanto intrigaba a su superiora.

—Tengo un extraño presentimiento, por favor tráigame una lista de los miembros de la orden, que hallan tenido estos mismos apellidos— pidió mientras se los anotaba en un papel—

—Pero hermana, esto llevara días, si no es que hasta semanas— exclamo un poco agitada por el trabajo extra.

—No importa, por que presiento que la joven Elizama Christopher, estará con nosotros mucho tiempo— termino entregándole el papel a su secretaria.

°|.|°|.|°| Una Semana Después |°|.|°|.|°

En la entrada de la orden de Magdalena se encontraban Joshua y Azmaria despidiéndose de su hija.

— La hermana Superior ya dio aviso por escrito para que te dejaran salir a las 3:00 para poder ir a la escuela, pero que te querían en la orden a las 6:30 en punto— Explico su padre.

—Muy bien papa gracias por todo — dijo mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su padre

— Y para que no se te ocurra ir a otro lado que no sea la escuela, desde ahorita te digo que la orden te va a estar cuidando, no va a intervenir en tus decisiones pero si va a reportar todos tus movimientos a la superiora, y claro a nosotros— Anunció su madre sabiendo lo inquieta que podía resultar ser su hija.

—Hay mamá como crees que voy a hacer algo así— dijo indignada la joven por los pensamientos de su madre.

—Bueno Eli, te cuidas y aprovecha esta oportunidad, por que aquí se van a cumplir muchos de tus sueños— dijo volviéndola a abrazar— y ten en cuenta que todo lo que hemos hecho, hicimos y haremos, es por el amor que te tenemos Eli—explico con cariño mientras se separaba de su hija y depositaba un tierno beso en su frente.

— Adiós Eli, te vamos a extrañar muchísimo en cada, ven a visitarnos de acuerdo— dijo su madre mientras la abrazaba para despedirse.

Se escucho las campanadas, ya era hora de que entraran para dar inicio a la ceremonia de bienvenida.

—Papá, mamá, ya es hora yo también los voy a extrañar— Se termino de despedir y cogió sus maletas para entrar de una ves a la Orden.

—Eli espera— la detuvo la voz de su madre — quiero que le entregues esta carta a la Hermana Sara tu directora.  
—Esta bien mama— dijo mientras tomaba la carta y se volvía a poner en marcha.

—Eli, y por lo que mas quieras no la vallas a abrir— termino su madre ante la mirada de confusión de su hija.

—Confía en mí, no la abro— y sin mas se adentro a la orden.

Mientras Joshua y Azmaria veían en silencio que su hija se perdía en la distancia la preocupación iba aumentando en ambos.

—A que le temes Azmaria— pregunto el rubio dándose cuenta de los nervios de su esposa, por lo que la abrazo por detrás, apoyando un poco su cara en el hombro de ella.

—Joshua, le temo tanto a que Eli este involucrada en algo Celestial o que descubra la historia de Rosette y su parentesco con ella, o tal vez peor aun, le temo a que descubra quienes fuimos y lo que desatamos, y…  
— Y nos lo reproche— dijo interrumpiendo a su esposa — no te preocupes Azmaria, todo pasa por una razón —dijo tranquilamente mientras con cariño le daba n beso a su esposa.

.—.—.—.—.—.—Dentro de la Orden de Magdalena —.—.—.—.—.—.

En el patio se encontraban varias jóvenes reunidas en pequeños grupos, que habían sido designados cuando se entregaron los resultados de los exámenes.

La encargada del grupo al que pertenecía Elizama, era la Hermana Gaby.

—Bienvenidas a la Orden De Magdalena, mi nombre es Gabriela me pueden decir hermana Gaby, hermana Gabriela o simplemente Hermana, yo seré la encargada de este grupo, por lo que dirigiré su entrenamiento y asignare sus posteriores misiones. Un aviso que se les debe dar es que nadie puede entrar en la decima capilla, esta totalmente prohibido a cualquiera que se les sorprenda quedara automáticamente expulsada .

—Disculpe hermana Gaby, ¿por qué es tan exclusiva esa capilla? — pregunto una joven de cabellos negros y ojos verdes.

—Perdón señorita ¿cual es su nombre? —

—Mi nombre es Ana Andrew —

—Señorita Ana, eso lo sabrás cuando tu llegues a uno de los más altos rangos de inquisición católica, ya que es confidencial cualquier información sobre ella— hablo claramente la encargada —buen cambiando de tema les diré cuáles son sus habitaciones y sus compañeras de cuarto, cuando sean nombradas favor de irse directo a su habitación a desempacar tienen el resto de la tarde libre para que se instalen, pero mañana empiezan sus lecciones, las quiero en este mismo lugar a las 10:30 después del desayuno—

Y sin más inicio a nombrar a las jóvenes, quienes siguiendo las indicaciones se retiraban a sus respectivos cuartos.

—Ana Andrew, será compañera de Elizama Christopher, su recamara será la número 268—

Mientras Eli y Ana se dirigían a su cuarto iban haciéndose todo tipo de preguntas para conocerse.

—Elizama, ¿tienes novio?- pregunto la morena

—No, aun no— dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

—¿Cómo es el chico de tus sueños Elizama? — pregunto mientras abría la puerta de su habitación.

—Por favor dime Eli, para sentirnos más en confianza— dijo la chica sonriendo c—bueno el hombre de mis sueños…quiero que sea especial, que sea un chico amable, comprensivo…

Y así se pasaron toda la tarde platicando animadamente, conociéndose mas a fondo mientras descubrían que tenían muchas cosas en común y que se llevarían de maravilla.

°|.|°|.|°| Al día siguiente |°|.|°|.|°

Elizama se había levantado temprano, quería dar un paseo además de darle a la directora la carta que su madre le había encargado.

—¿A donde vas tan temprano Eli? — pregunto media dormida su compañera de cuarto.

—Tengo que llevarle una carta a la superiora, y mejor ahorita que no tengo ningún pendiente— explico la joven mientras se terminaba de poner el uniforme.

—Está bien, aquí te veo luego — y sin mas se volvió a dormir.

.—.—.—.—.—.—Oficina de la Madre Directora—.—.—.—.—.—.

La hermana sara se encontraba revisando los reportes de algunas misiones que se habían hacho en la noche cuando intempestivamente fue interrumpida. La puerta fue abierta ruidosamente dejando ver a una joven pelirroja.

—Hermana sarita le quería pedir permiso para salir, lo que pasa es que mi madre esta muy enferma anoche sufrió un infarto y toda la familia está reunida — su voz estaba quebrada a causa del llanto, sus ojos estaban hinchados y en su cara se denotaba su tristeza.

—Pero hermana no me puede hacer esto— hablo la superiora algo contrariada— hoy van a venir los superiores del consejo a orar en la décima capilla, usted tiene que atenderlos y preparar la capilla para su llegada.

—Por favor, mi madre está muy mal y necesito estar con ella— suplico entre lagrimas— hasta le conseguí la lista que me pidió mucho antes de tiempo

—Lo que pasa es que me lo dijiste muy tarde, no tengo quien me ayude— estaba muy preocupada por la repentina situación— esta bien te dejo ir pero no tienes a alguien quien recomendarme, pero alguien de confianza.

—Pues la verdad no, Pero puede utilizar a cualquiera de las alumnas nuevas— estaba explicando aliviada la pelirroja cuando tocaron la puerta.

—Si quien es— pregunto la superiora—

—Discúlpeme Hermana, vengo a entregarle una carte, se la envía mi madre— Hablo una voz juvenil al otro lado de la puerta.

—Podrias esperar un momento enseguida te atiendo— hablo la superiora.

—Esta bien hermana Karen, tráigame la lista que le pedí y pídale a la joven de afuera que nos ayude en la decima capilla, por favor hágale firmar una declaración de silencio por si las dudas.

—Pero hermana, ni siquiera la ha visto de quien se trata— hablo algo sorprendida por la impulsividad de la directora—

—No necesito verla, si Dios la mando en este momento es por algo— hablo convensida

—Si tiene flojera buscar a alguien más solo dígalo—

—No tenias prisa— recordó la reverenda—

Afuera de la oficina se encontraba Elizama sentada en una silla esperando que la Directora se desocupara, cuando salió de ella una joven pelirroja.

—Buenos Días hermana— saludo respetuosamente.

—Buenos días soy la hermana Karen, la molestaría que me diera su nombre— pidió la joven.

—Elizama Christopher Hendric — contesto

—Me gustaría pedirle un pequeño favor—Empezó ha hablar— hoy van a venir algunos miembros del Consejo Católico, por lo que ocupamos quien los reciba y quien nos ayude a organizar la capilla para cuando ellos se hayan ido.

—Si no hay problema, les puedo ayudar—

—Entonces por favor firme aquí— y le entrego algunas hojas.

Algo confusa firmo el documento que le enseñaban sin saber el por que de ello, y se lo entrego a la hermana Karen.

—Bien ya puede pasar, la Superiora la espera adentro, por favor entréguele esto— dicho esto la pelirroja se dio vuelta dejando a una confundida Elizama en el pasillo.

Dentro de la oficina la Hermana Superior Sarita, esperaba a la alumna que se haría cargo de la décima capilla.

—Buenos días reverenda, Mi nombre es Elizama, la hermana Karen me dijo que podía pasar y que le entregara esto — entro y dejo sobre el escritorio los papeles que antes la pelirroja — y esta es una carta que le envía mi madre. Termino dejando la carta a un lado.

—Esta bien, como no tardan en llegar los del consejo le diré brevemente lo que debe hacer, primero la presentare con los miembros del consejo luego nos acompañara a desayunar, intente ser cortes, después puede seguir con sus actividades diarias ir al entrenamiento entendió jovencita—

—Si Hermana sarita— fue lo único que pudo contestar ya que todo había sido muy rápido.

—Por cierto a las 10:00 debe estar en la décima capilla, usted será la encargada de darle mantenimiento, para eso fue el contrato de silencio.

—En la décima capilla, pero la hermana Gaby dijo que estaba prohibido meterse ahí — hablo dándose cuenta de la situación.

—Pero ahora yo te doy permiso de entrar, reafirmo lo que dijo para eso es el contrato de silencio—

—Esta bien Hermana— dijo anonadada por la orden.

— Perfecto solo falta que lleguen para presentarte—

— Perdón que la interrumpa Hermana pero los superiores del consejo acaba de llegar— Anuncio una religiosa entrando a la oficina.

—Justo a tiempo, muy bien hágalos pasar de inmediato.

— Si señora— después la joven se retiro.

A los pocos minutos entran todos los del consejo, y la Hermana sarita les presento a la que es la asistente, después de eso fueron a desayunar tal y como la reverenda había dicho, al terminar el desayuno el consejo fue a orar a la décima capilla y Elizama fue a sus clases.

.—.—.—.—.—.—Patio de la Orden—.—.—.—.—.—.

Ya estaba todo el grupo reunido cuando Elizama llego al lugar, con la mirada localizo a su compañera y se fue junto a ella.

—Hola, buenos días Eli, adivina que… hoy nos van a enseñar a usar las armas para exterminar a los demonios, y me dijeron que nos darán una par que entrenemos— hablo emocionadamente su amiga.

—Enserio, no creo que nos las den es muy peligroso— dijo seriamente la rubia.

—Claro las balas que nos daran no son ni de agua bendita ni de pólvora, son juguetes no hacen daño— aclaro la morena.

— Oye, tu como sabes eso, veo que estas muy bien informada— se asombro que su compañera tuviera tantos conocimientos.

— A eso es porque mi madre era miembro de la orden, hasta que se caso con mi padre— explico dando por zanjado el tema.

—Que raro mi madre también fue parte de esta orden y no me contó nada— de pronto se sintió muy desanimada, saber que su madre ni siquiera le haya contado algo así.

— Podría ser para protegerte— Hablo rápido al ver el cambio de su amiga y siguió explicando—Me enteré por mi madre que hubo un gran caos, puesto que se dijo que la Orden de Magdalena no era una Orden si no una secta demoníaca.

—Y eso si que es raro como una Orden es igualada a una Secta — dijo extrañada recuperando algo de su entusiasmo.

—Si es raro, lo malo es que me quede dormida cuando me lo estaba contando y es lo único que me acuerdo— dijo mientras soltaba una risita.

—¿Como que te dormiste en un relato tan interésate?-

—Era una niña, y en ese entonces no se me hacia interesante y además me lo contó en la noche para que me durmiera.

—Pues que malo me hubiera gustado saber porque habrá pasado eso, si tengo tiempo en la noche investigo.-hablo decidida

— ¿Cómo que si tienes tiempo?

—A si no te había contado, es que la Hermana Sara me pidió que le diera mantenimiento a la décima capilla ya que terminaran de orar el consejo en ella.

— Entonces vas a entrar a la décima capilla—

—Pues si, pero no creo que sea algo muy interesante.

—¡Elizama Christopher y Ana Andrew ya me tienen harta por favor pueden guardar silencio y poner atención a la clase! —Gritó algo exaltada la madre llamándoles seriamente la atención.

—Lo sentimos Hermana Gaby— dijeron ambas al unisonó

— Ya nos llamaron la atención mejor nos quedamos calladitas—

—Esta bien—

— A ustedes dos las espero a las 9:30 p.m. para que reciban su castigo— termino por sentenciar la hermana Gabriela.

—Si reverenda—

.—.—.—.—.—.—Preparatoria 15—.—.—.—.—.—.

La hora de entrda había quedado atrás hacia mucho, por lo que Elizama con un permiso especial entro algo tarde y sin hacer mucho ruido entro al salón cuando hubo cambio de hora.

— Hola, que hay Eli, ¿por que tan tarde?, ya va a empezar la segunda hora— saludo alegremente su amiga.

—Hola Pame, ¿Como estas? —saludo la de ojos carmín—.

— Pues estoy bien, pero cuenta porque tan tarde—.

—Te acuerdas que quería entrar a la Orden de Magdalena—.

—Si, lo recuerdo—.

— Pues aprobé el examen, y entre, quería dejar la escuela pero no me dejaron y pues tengo tiempo limitado—.

— Entonces que mal, casi no te voy a ver—.

—Descuida no voy a salirme solo que voy a estar en las 2 escuelas—.

—¿Que no era una Orden Religiosa?

—Es, pero debo de aprender que hacer y cómo hacerlo— explico y después como si se diera cuenta de algo pregunto— y cambiando de tema ¿donde esta Alejandro?

—No se la verdad tampoco a llegado yo creía que andaban juntos, como son muy buenos amigos— aclaro la joven.

—Que seamos amigos no significa que estemos todo el día pegados.

—Tomen asiento, voy a tomar lista en seguida— Hbalo fuerte y claro el maestro cuando entro al salón.

°|.|°|.|°| Al terminar las clases |°|.|°|.|°

Elizama y su amiga estaban en la puerta de la preparatoria, como se separaban para regresar a sus respectivos lugares no podían acompañarse, así que se despidieron.

—Nos vemos hasta mañana Eli bye—

—Nos vemos bye—y se dio la vuelta para iniciar el camino de vuelta a la Orden, pasadas unas cuadras logro reconocer a lo lejos a una persona que se dirigía hacia ella corriendo.

—Hey alex por aquí— dijo mientras alzaba una mano para saludar a su amigo.

—Hola, disculpa no pude ir a clases, te busque en tu casa y me dijieron que te mudaste a la Orden—dijo mientras llegaba a su lado— tengo un favor que pedirte

—Lo que ocupes—.

—Pues mi vuelo sale en una hora…—no pudo terminar

—Vuelo ¿A dónde? — pregunto impactada

—A Paris — al ver la cara de confusión decidió recordarle una pequeña platica—Ya te lo había dicho, saque una beca para irme a estudiar alla

—Ya lo recuerdo—

—Bueno si me pudieras hacer un favor— al ver a su amiga asentir prosiguió— Cuida de mi apartamento, por favor, tengo unas plantas y no quiero que se sequen, aquí te dejo la llave— termino mientras le daba la llave a su amiga.

— Esta bien no te preocupes por nada, creo que ya es tarde mejor vete para que no pierdas tu avión— hablo mientras guardaba la llave en su mochila.

— Tienes razón bueno nos vemos, te aviso cuando regrese—.

—Es una promesa—

—Descuida, lo es espero verte pronto, cuidate adiós—

—Bye— alcanzo a decir cuando su mejor amigo se fue corriendo.

.—.—.—.—.—.—En la Orden Magdalena—.—.—.—.—.—.

La hermana Gabriela y Ana esperaban a Elizama para que pudieran cumplir el castigo que les habían impuesto esa mañana.

—Ana, no sabes a qué hora llega Elizama de la preparatoria— pregunto la madre a la joven—

—Lo siento reverenda pero no lo se—

— Disculpe la demora, perdón discúlpeme se me hizo tarde— dijo la joven mientras llegaba a toda prisa.

—Pues ya podemos empezar con el castigo, y gracias a que la señorita Elizama se tardo les tocara el doble, tendrán que, no solo limpiarla ahora le darán mantenimiento a la capilla general—

—Es la que está al lado de la entrada— pregunto impactada la rubia por que esa capilla estaba especialmente enorme.

—Exacto es la mas grande de todas las capillas, en la cual pueden entrar a orar quien sea—

Y sin objetar se dirigieron a la capilla para cumplir cuanto antes su castigo.

— Oye, ahora que recuerdo no te había encargado la madre superiora limpiar la decima capilla—pregunto su amiga recordando lo que le había contado su amiga.

—Es cierto debía estar ahí a las 10:00 p.m— dijo mortificada la rubia— Por cierto ana tu tienes reloj ¿qué hora es? —

Su amiga vio el reloj de bolso que traia y después seriamente vio a su amiga.

—Pues tendrás que correr muy aprisa por que la decima capilla esta hasta el fondo de la Orden y ya son las 10:05.

— ¡Que! Me voy hay te encargo esto bye— dijo mientras corría a todo lo que le daban las piernas para alcanzar a llegar antes de que la regañaran.

En el camino se encontró con la hermana Sarita, quien la regaño y le dijo que se apurara en limpiar la decima capilla, que ella estaría en su oficina.

Ya había llegado a la capilla la abrió y se decidió empezar pero al cambiar una veladora junto al altar dio cuenta que detrás de esta había una gran ataúd, dentro estaban recostados 2 cuerpos, ambos jóvenes, se trataban de una muchacha y un muchacho, su curiosidad aumento al ver que estaban tomados de las manos, con mucho cuidado separo las separo dejando sostenida la mano del joven, el tacto era gélido pero la piel seguía siendo suave, elevo su mirada contemplando el rostro del muchacho, tenia facciones muy bien definidas, de cabello morado, se perdió en aquel rostro angelical preguntándose que color serian aquellas orbes que seguían ocultas bajo los parpados, fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta, ambos estaban muertos por eso la falta de calor en su mano y la inmovilidad de su cuerpo. Una enorme tristeza la invadió, como podía tener a dos jóvenes ahí, sus ropas estaban cubiertas de una capa de polvo, no tenían precisamente horas de estar ahí, ese era el secreto de la decima capilla, los cuerpos de ambos jóvenes. A pesar de saber un poco más de aquella extraña capilla un vacio se apodero de su pecho, no entendía el porque le daba tanta tristeza saber que ese joven no volvería a abrir los ojos, tal vez por que era un poco mas joven que ella o el simple echo de ver un cadáver por primera vez, no lo entendía pero las lagrimas ya salían a caudales de sus ojos, no las intento detener por una extraña razón sentía que debían salir, las pequeñas gotas caían por sus mejillas perdiéndose entre su piel, pero un par de lagrimas cayeron en la mano del chico.

Se quedo llorando varios minutos más, hasta que poco a poco perdió la conciencia sumiéndose en un ligero sueño.

.—.—.—.—.—.—Oficina de la hermana Sarah—.—.—.—.—.—.

Entro a su oficina, ese día había sido muy cansado, siempre que iban a orar a la decima capilla era igual, una tristeza la embargaba hasta el punto de que las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, pero como siempre pudo contenerse y en cuanto salió de ahí se calmo por completo.

Agotada fue y se sentó en a silla detrás de su escritorio, recordó que la hermana Karen había conseguido su encargo y aun no lo revisaba, recordó que dos días atrás fue a visitar a la Señora Kate, la antigua directora de la orden, para averiguar algo de ellos, decidida tomo los documentos y empezó a leerlos.

Conforme iba leyendo se iba dando cuenta que su corazonada estaba en lo cierto, Azmaria Hendric fue una monja al servicio de la Orden, Rosette Christopher la Santa, también había estado al servicio de la Orden, su principal objetivo para unirse fue encontrar a su hermano Joshua. De pronto recordó a la joven aprendiz que había mandado a limpiar la decima capilla, su rostro se la hacia conocido, ahora lo recordaba bien, esperando equivocarse tomo el contrato de silencio y verifico lo firma, un gran temor se apodero de ella, ya que pudo leer perfectamente claro la firma de la joven _"Elizama Christopher Hendric"_. Había cometido un gran error, era mucho para tratarse de una coincidencia y si la chica descubría lo que había en la capilla podría traer grandes consecuencias, eso joven era demasiado especial.

Se levanto de su silla y salió corriendo, con un poco de suerte la joven no la haya puesto atención a la capilla y pudiera prevenir que tuviera contacto con el cuerpo de la Santa. Fuera estaba lloviendo, eso no era un buen presagio, por lo que apresuro el paso, cuando iba pasando por el patio un gran trueno cayo muy cerca de la decima capilla, que aun estaba muy lejos, por lo que siguió corriendo.

.—.—.—Decima Capilla—.—.—.

La joven empezó a despertar por un extraño sonido "Un tambor…¿por que suena un tambor dentro de la capilla! dentro de la capilla?" Se despertó apresurada, estaba dentro de la capilla aun, al levantarse se dio cuenta que estaba apoyada en las piernas del joven, se levanto y recordando el extraño sonido se quedo callada para ver si lo volvía a escuchar.

Estaba lloviendo, escuchaba las gotas pegar contra el techo, volvió a escuchar aquel extraño sonido —"No es un tambor, suena como… el latir de un corazón"— pensó la chica mientras daba un paso hacia atrás —"Pero por que suena tan fuerte"— intrigada se acerco de nuevo al gran ataúd y fue hacia donde estaban los rostros de los jóvenes, con mucho cuidado coloco cada mano en el pecho de cada uno, grande fue su sorpresa se trataba del corazón de ellos lo que se escuchaba, eran ambos corazones los que latían por eso se escuchaba más fuerte de lo normal —"Ambos corazones laten al mismo ritmo, es como si fuera uno solo"—pensó la chica, cuando recordó que minutos antes eran solo unos cadáveres, asustada se retiro del ataúd, cuando una fuerte ventisca abrió las puertas azotándolas fuertemente, un rayo cayó iluminando el lugar y proyectando una sombra a la entrada, la joven aun mas asustada grito con fervor, pero no fue escuchado debido al trueno que le siguió a la tormenta.

Después vio un silueta en la entrada, la que provoco la sombra, al parecer un hombre, este empezó a caminar, sus movimientos eran lentos e imprecisos en cualquier momento iba a caer. La joven ya repuesta del susto corrió a ayudarle para que no cayera, le paso un brazo sobre los hombros para que pudiera sostenerse.

— ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — pregunto al ver como el hombre no tardaba en caer inconsciente, otro rayo volvió a iluminar la habitación, por l que pudo ver que se trataba de un hombre joven y muy apuesto, pero su rostro reflejaba una gran tristeza y sus ojos estaba llenos de lagrimas, las cuales caían por sus mejillas—

—Mi nombre es Chrno— Y sin más se desmayo

{:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

Y Aquí termina el capitulo, lo deje ahí ya que es un pequeño prologo, más adelante empieza la trama y tengo varias sorpresas para todos. Espero y les haya gustado, porfis díganme que opinan o si tienen alguna duda.


End file.
